


Full Leather Alchemist

by SpaceCanadian



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, POV First Person, this isn't serious at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCanadian/pseuds/SpaceCanadian
Summary: edward wears leaher pant





	1. Mah pants

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first tme writing domt be mean

"edward wHat are you wearin" asked alfonso

"leather my man just plian ol leaher"

"edwsrf no"

"adwerd yes." I responf i am man i wear pants of cow, cow of pants, pants mafe of cow, cow pants

i walk out the dooe and face thw wordl reaDY to take on the day

i colud rival lust with how hawt im lookin today just plain booty smakin good ass man

* * *

 

then i see winry oh god shes lookin at mah ass lookin at how hawt i am

"iwnry, do you like what you see?" I ASKED

"yesssss edd i do wanna banf?"

'yee"

 TOO BE CONTINED


	2. Porn ;3c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back babey

I start makng out with winry on my way to my houseexcept i don't have a house so I JUST GO TO THE ASHES OF MY OLD ONE

"edwarf-" I shope my hand in her face to shush her

"SHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" i whisper sensuallt into her face "i kno, u want this hot bod gurl"

I grab her boob.

"esward, please~"

"ahm keeping my cow pants on daelin but I can make ya feel good" i say before i thrust my hips againt hers

"edd ur so hard its like a stone"

"the PHILOSOPHRS STONE" I yell. I have realized something

_the real philosophers stone is the dicks we made hard along the way_ thr realizatin hits me like a brick

 

wait thats just a regular brick from my ruined house that wriny hit me with.

"i need to go girl, whn i get back ill have a new armn to make to slkck and more toes for you to suck." i stand upo and run to go get alfredo his mody back

"god damn you hot leather man I will have you if its the last thing i dso" winry says, but i dont here her im already runig to find all 

 

CONTINUATOIN SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does he have a southern drawl all of a sudden

**Author's Note:**

> i want to die this isnt serious at all i made this as a joke bc i thought of the title


End file.
